Full Circle
by Lanthanon
Summary: A deathfic (sort of) that ends the X and Sigma conflict of the MMX series


_Maverick Hunters Log #86732901…20XX…_

_In this date, there was a fierce battle that has taken many lives of humans, Reploids and Mavericks alike. Unlike the other wars that the Maverick Hunters had participated in ever since its founding, we had finally witnessed the end of everything._

_The threat of Sigma is gone, forever. At least, that is what we had hoped. If what he said is true, the dreaded virus will no longer be a moving threat to both the human and Reploid citizens of the recently erected utopia, who are now striving in the harsh conditions they subject themselves in since the Eurasia Incident._

_All information regarding Sigma, the virus and the war will all be recorded in the main computer of the city as top military information, accessible only to the commander-in-chief of the Elysium city._

_ They must never know what had transpired that day. It is what he had personally asked from us. And we will honor his last request. _

"Alia, we're ready to close the complex." Gate said, looking at his superior officer in concern. She had not been herself lately during these past few days, and he suspected that the battle had affected her more differently than the rest of them. 

"I'm going to finish imputing some information to the capsule. This may take a while." Alia said, keeping her face on the screen, her expression pale and bland. With a break in her voice, she added. "Do you mind if you could leave me alone for a moment? I just wanted to say goodbye to him. One last time…"

Gate looked unsure with this. But seeing that she had a point in this exercise, Gate gave her the privacy she needed. But he understood her distraught. After all, the Hunter did found in his heart to rescue him, even though he almost destroyed everyone and everything in his search for justice. He was saddened as well, if only he knew him sooner…

_He is the first. Who would have thought that he would be the last?_

*****

The battle is endless but the need to protect and persevere was the driving force despite his pacifistic nature. Deep down, he knew that he was getting tired with it, despite what everyone else had said. Slowly, it occurred to him that it is not his place in the world to fight, and knew that the day would come that he will end this war with the Mavericks once and for all.

So on that day that he had defeated Sigma's most powerful form, that cybernetic "city" that almost destroyed the newly created utopia the Reploids worked so hard to allow life on the scarred planet. In a war that produces the highest death tolls on his own 17th Unit as well as colleagues from the Hunters in a desolate area that has a high radiation contamination. He knew he cannot allow another battle like this to continue anymore. Battered and damaged himself, he decided to take the risk now, while Sigma was still weak and helpless.

Who would have thought of such a tactic? It was merely a speculation in his part, an instinct that was buried along with his own missing memories. Did his creator know all along? Was this ability to make the right decision the key of everything? Even Cain had told him of this possibility on the day he visited the old man to tell his theory, but it was something he did not agree with. 

He never knew, but the blue Hunter was certain what he must do. Gingerly he approached the smouldering remains of the metal behemoth, finding he was having a difficulty breathing. Dimly he could hear Alia calling his name through his broken helmet, asking for his location. He mentally severed his communication, trusting Cain will give his friends his last instructions.  

"As…long…as…you…ex…ist…I…will…return…and return…and return…" Sigma babbled, sensing his enemy's presence, goading him, forgetting that he was in a much more terrible shape.

"A battle with me is what you are solely created for, is it not?" The Hunter said, looking at his arch-enemy with a strange sense of dread and pity. But pity was the more powerful emotion. His enemy had suffered too much in this virus' power. What would he feel, if it was Zero in Sigma's place?  "So be it. We will battle. But in a way that will never harm others ever again." He remembered Zero, Iris, Double, Middy. Friends he had lost because of an undying grudge. Simply because he had exist, where others had not. He extended his arm on the wreckage…

Then Sigma's "face" turned into a demonic sneer as he sensed his enemy lowering his guard. "You are a fool, X!" Immediately the cursed familiar purple colored light engulfed the weakened Hunter, leaving the old body behind and bent on re-programming the new one. "Even Zero will not save you from this!" 

To Sigma's shock,  instead of fear X gave a very grim smile. "I don't want him to," was his short reply as the virus sensed that the Reploid was doing something to their system…X was formatting his own program! In horror, the virus realized too late what the Hunter was planning to do. In desperation, it looked for a way to escape its host, any other Reploid in the area. But X had claim the virus fully as his own, and he deny to access their freedom.

"What are you doing? You will destroy yourself!" The virus screamed in X's mind as the pain throbbed in his mind and body, as X's system was beginning to crash.

"Only my body, Sigma. Not my soul." Was X's quiet reply as the virus was forced to conform in his system, making his primary program crash. In pain, X collapsed on the ground, feeling his memory beginning to fade, corrupted upon the virus's contact_. Is this what the other Reploids felt when they were first infected? X wondered, and his sadness increased. __Then it is a painful experience for all of them, then._

For thirty years, that diagnostic program he underwent when Cain first found him holds the secret after all. And X knew that it while it was a very drastic action, it was apparently enough to stop Sigma for good. He wondered what Zero would feel if he found out about all of this…

"X… You're a moron."

_Yup, he'd say something like that. X thought as the formatting  began to affect his perception. Instinctively he clutched the Z-saber tightly, the only link he had of his life, this life. Knowing he will never regain them again._

For a moment, he felt an old memory rekindling in an effort to show itself in its last moment, a memory of a much older life: an old man who was a father, a young girl who was like a sister to him…their odd pet…the feeling of being home for the first time.

He never felt anything like this ever since he awoke. He realized that he missed a lot of things in this life as well. But contrary what he should feel at this situation, he wasn't upset at all, he was glad he found his place at last.

*****

When the others finally found him much later, X no longer showed any signs of life. He had completely shut down his system soon after diagnosing his program. At first, they feared that the virus had  finally overtaken their leader, but further studies shown that the virus also shut down along with the Hunter. 

Cain produced to Signas the message X personally recorded as he explained his actions, apologizing to everyone that he made no mention of this at all, and that he was doing his last duties as a Maverick Hunter. He also asked them very specific instructions to ensure that Sigma will never be a threat to society anymore.

_Mega Man X, the Captain of the 17th Unit Maverick Hunters, had specifically  asked that he should be sealed away in the same capsule he was found many years ago. Even as he is off-line, his system is still undergoing automatic diagnostic procedures to his memory and primary programs. Dr. Cain theorized that it will take him sixty years for this to finish, even with the aid of the capsule._

_He also asked that his existence should be gone and buried from the populace. This is understandable, as the Hunters knew that Sigma's cronies was still at large and may attempt contact with the virus in his body and therefore disrupting his diagnostic procedures. He is hidden away in this cave complex from the nearest civilization with its own self-sufficient power source to leave him in peace. Official information will state that X died valiantly in battle, in his last battle with Sigma from the Last War. The surviving 17th Unit will transfer to Elysium's newly formed military force  under Commander Signas' supervision. All information regarding X will be deleted, accessible only to the higher ranking officers of this utopia._

_Finally, X expressed concerns that he will most likely lose his memories in the years as a Maverick Hunter once his recovery program kicks in, and that the virus may use this loop hole to its advantages. He urged us that we are free to do an appropriate action if this need arises._

*****

Alia looked up from her lap top, realizing that she was almost finished with writing down this archive, and that they will seal him here soon. She knew that if and when X wakes up from stasis, it will help him to understand what had transpired in the past through the information she will leave behind. She can only hope for the best, that X would eventually win over Sigma at last. 

No, definitely he would prevail. X was created as the first Reploid who can think, feel and make decisions of his own. No matter what difficulties he will face in the future, Alia was confident that X was strong enough for this. 

"I guess this is good-bye for now, X." Alia whispered, her hand resting gently on the see through the gently humming capsule where the blue Hunter rests. He had a peaceful look on his face, clasped on his hands was the saber Zero gave him so many years ago. Somehow, Alia felt secured that X will not be harmed at all, as long as the saber was with him. "When you wake up, we'll all be here to welcome you back. We will."

As the cave was sealed off and darkness engulfed the lonely capsule, a message flickered on the small blue computer…

MEGAMAN X SPECIFICATION

"HEAD" IS EQUIPPED WITH:

Broad-range Eye Camera

Ultra-sensitive Voice Recognition System

Voice Generation System made by HAYATOM Inc.

"CHEST" IS EQUIPPED WITH:

Accumulative Energy Generator

Micro-fusion Fuel Tank

Central Joint controlling System

"ARMS" ARE EQUIPPED WITH:

X-Buster (Mega Buster Mark17)

Energy Amplifier

Variable Weapon System

"LEGS" ARE EQUIPPED WITH:

Gyroscopic Stabilization System

Emergency Acceleration System (Optional)

INTERIOR SKELETON:

Reactive armor skeleton which reduces damage by 93 percent.

BODY SKIN:

Lightweight "Titanium-X" alloy.

MISCALLENOUS:

Z-Saber

WARNING:

"X" is undergoing a diagnostic program to recover corrupted files and memory from his last battle as well as other internal/external repairs. Approximately 60 years is needed for him to finish the check-up and stabilizing his life-support system. Please do not disturb the capsule until the appointed time.

October 21, 20XX 

Commander-in-Chief Signas of the Maverick Hunters


End file.
